Ronald Knox
|weight = |birthday = |affiliation = Retrieval Division of the Grim Reaper Dispatch |previous affiliation = |occupation = |previous occupation = |base of operations = London |status = Alive |relatives = |manga debut = Volume 8, Chapter 35 |anime debut = Season 2, Episode 33 |video game debut = |japanese voice = Kenn |english voice = Joel McDonald }} Ronald Knox (ロナルド・ノックス, Ronarudo Nokkusu) is a Grim Reaper. He is part of the Retrieval Division of the Grim Reaper Dispatch. Appearance Ronald is a young man with wavy, short blond hair that is dyed black in the bottom half. He has a cowlick at the top right portion of his hair. Like other Grim Reapers, he has chartreuse phosphorescent eyes. Ronald wears thick-framed, pentagonal-shaped glasses and a watch on his right wrist. He dresses in the customary formal fashion, sporting a suit, tie, gloves, dress shoes, and occasionally a hat. .]] Ronald's Death Scythe has been modified to resemble a lawnmower, which he states was done on the principle of avoiding overtime work.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 35, page 18 On the front, a stamp reading "Death Scythe" has been engraved. The Death Scythe contains four circular blades, and running horizontally below them are two straight blades. It has two wheels that allow him to maneuver it, and a small cord that allows him to pull a trigger on the handle to start the Death Scythe. Personality Ronald is a carefree and even-tempered Grim Reaper, who apparently has problems with arriving on time.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, Page 14 He often seeks to accomplish his duties as swiftly as possible, as he does not like working overtime; he once expressed envy toward William T. Spears and Grell Sutcliff for their "easier" jobs.Kuroshitsuji Chapter 35 pages 14-15 Nevertheless, Ronald is willing to work hard when necessary, having declared that he will work to the best of his ability.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, page 17 Moreover, Ronald is very sociable and fond of parties. On one occasion, he told William that he would like to finish the job quickly because he has a party to attend to afterward.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, page 17 On another occasion, he mingled and drank with the third-class passengers on the Campania.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 52, pages 12-13 Additionally, Ronald also comes across as a ladies' man; he admitted that he received a legally modified Death Scythe by flirting with the receptionist,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 35, page 15 and he offered to treat Mey-Rin to a drink upon their first encounter.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 51, page 22 Plot Circus Arc 's soul is collected, Ronald and William go to collect the rest.]] Ronald is obliged to assist William T. Spears in collecting the souls of the individuals killed in Baron Kelvin's manor. He shows up late and states that Grell Sutcliff's mission lies with Phantomhive Manor; he adds that Grell's job is much easier. Ronald opts to finish the investigation work quickly, as he has a party with the secretarial section to attend to later, as well as a profound distaste for overtime. When William questions him about his Death Scythe, Ronald assures him that he had it properly authorized for use because he is friends with a girl at the General Affairs Department. They then set out to collect the souls.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 35, pages 14-19 Luxury Liner Arc On April 17, 1889, at the port where the luxury ship Campania is, Ronald places a hand on Mey-Rin's shoulder, asking her where the second-class entrance to the ship is. She points the way, and he thanks her. When he offers to treat her to some tea in the lounge later, she reveals that she is merely there to see someone off. An officer announces that they will pull up the bridge soon, prompting Ronald to shout that he will be boarding. He tells Mey-Rin that he will invite her again if he makes it back safely, and hastens on board because he is worried that he will be punished if he is late. To his relief, he manages to get on the ship in time for it to set sail and remarks that the future is bright.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 51, pages 21-26 Three days later,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 52, page 7, Ronald is at the third-class dining hall where he drinks and socializes with the other passengers. When Ronald comments that they must have refined brand-name champagne if they are drinking with their ladies, Sophie Smith, impressed, states that she is jealous of his girlfriend. He admits that he does not have one to a surprised Sophie. After checking his watch and determining that he still has time, he says that even though he does not have a girlfriend, he has a lot of time. Subsequently, they all toast to their free time. Later, Ronald rechecks his watch, stands up, and puts on his coat while informing the other passengers that he has some things to do. When Sophie tells him to meet her there tomorrow, Ronald agrees to the plan, but he adds that it will only be so if they meet alive, to her confusion.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 52, page 28 Ronald rushes toward the meeting room of Aurora Society.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 52, page 34 Once he is there, he finds Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis struggling to kill the Bizarre Doll Margaret Connor, and he informs them that Bizarre Dolls cannot be destroyed unless their heads get smashed in. He proceeds to obliterate her head with his Death Scythe. He checks his soul retrieval list and verifies that she has, indeed, been dead for a while, which he knew was the case since he was the one in charge of collecting her soul. He then reaps Susannah Connor's soul. Subsequently, he recognizes Sebastian as the butler Grell has talked about and introduces himself. He admits that he knows nothing about the Bizarre Dolls, and he was sent by the Grim Reaper Dispatch to investigate them; he affirms that Margaret was truly a soulless corpse as he collected her soul two weeks ago and that smashing the Bizarre Dolls' heads in is simply a way of stopping their movement since it does not necessarily kill them.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 53, pages 6-13 Before Ciel and Sebastian can pursue Rian Stoker, Ronald attacks Sebastian, stating that he does not want a demon to interfere. Ciel goes ahead anyway, and Ronald comments on his attitude. Sebastian attempts to kick him while he is distracted, but Ronald avoids the blow. They continue to fight. During the battle, Sebastian remarks on the sharpness of Ronald's Death Scythe. Ronald manages to cut Sebastian's cheek with a knife, saying that Grim Reapers who solely focus on their Death Scythes are "old-fashioned."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 53, pages 14-21 As the battle progresses, Ronald says that Sebastian is as good a fighter as he is rumored to be. Sebastian tries to punch him, but Ronald ducks, glancing at his watch and declaring that he is almost late. He then leaves behind a confused Sebastian.Kuroshitsuji Manga; Chapter 54, Pages 5-6 Later, Ronald stands on the deck of the ship, complaining about the strong possibility of working overtime for their management has only dispatched two Grim Reapers, the other being Grell, to collect all the souls. In moments, the ship crashes into an iceberg.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 55, pages 29-36 Ronald and Grell meet up, and the latter forces Ronald hold them by the waist as they enjoy the night breeze. They soon stop, however, deeming Ronald unexciting. Ronald reminds Grell that they both should be focusing on their duty, for they have approximately another one-thousand souls to collect, and they must investigate the Bizarre Dolls as well. Grell tells him that soul reaping is a Grim Reaper's most important job and that the investigation part can come at a later time. They then urge Ronald to hurry because they wish to go home and do not want to risk another suspension order.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 56, pages 10-13 In the first class suite, Grell and Ronald destroy numerous Bizarre Dolls while complaining about the sheer quantity of them. Grell notes that dealing with the Bizarre Dolls is a waste of time, and Ronald agrees, stating that the Campania will sink in one hour.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 56, pages 25-26 After they carry out their task in the first class front hallway, Ronald informs Grell that they must descend five floors to reach the third boiler room. While they discuss the enigmatic Bizarre Dolls, a Bizarre Doll on a carriage led by a couple of Bizarre Doll horses appears. Grell swiftly annihilates them.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 57, pages 7-9 In the second class restaurant, Ronald and Grell encounter Sebastian, Ciel, and Elizabeth Midford. While battling Sebastian, Grell accidentally slashes a window with their Death Scythe, causing water to rapidly enter the ship.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 57, pages 14-21 When Grell gets distracted, Ronald takes their place and fights Sebastian.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 57, pages 14-22 After a brief intervention with Elizabeth eliminating a number of Bizarre Dolls and unsuccessfully attempting to kill Grell, Ronald and Grell overhear Ciel telling Sebastian to concentrate on finding Rian who has constructed the Bizarre Dolls. Ronald shows Grell Rian's information in the soul retrieval list, and after they both read it, they urgently leave to learn more about the Bizarre Dolls from Rian.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 58, pages 19-23 In the first class passenger lounge, Grell saves Rian from falling to his death.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 58, pages 31-32 When they ask for a method to stop the Bizarre Dolls, Rian discloses that there is a device in his room that can render the absolute salvation ineffective. Ronald, Grell, and Rian go to Rian's first class guest room, where they discover that the device has been stolen.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 59, pages 5-6 They return to the first class passenger lounge, where Ciel, Sebastian, Undertaker, and Aleistor Chamber, who has taken the device, are.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 59, pages 12-15 When Grell states their ardent desire to kill Aleistor, Aleistor threatens to destroy the device, and Ronald stops an outraged Grell.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 59, page 16 A legion of Bizarre Dolls arrives, the sheer number of them bewildering them all. Ronald, Grell, and Sebastian are compelled to fight them. Irritated by Aleistor's theatrics, Ronald asks to kill him, and Grell scolds him for stopping them earlier. Grell then shouts at Aleistor to activate the device, but Aleistor refuses to until they perform the phoenix dance to pledge their loyalty to him, much to Ronald, Grell, Ciel, and Sebastian's exasperation. They reluctantly recite the lines and do the pose.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 59, pages 17-23 A satisfied Aleistor then turns on the device, but it does not work. Fed up with what they consider a farce, Grell deftly kills several Bizarre Dolls, which impresses Ronald, and lunges at Aleistor, despite Ronald's cry that they must not kill humans. Undertaker blocks Grell's Death Scythe, and he attacks Grell with his sotoba.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 59, pages 24-33 Ronald, Grell, and Sebastian note Undertaker's chartreuse phosphorescent eyes, and they realize that Undertaker is a Grim Reaper.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 60, pages 4-5 Ronald and Grell are shocked to learn that Undertaker created the Bizarre Dolls by editing the deceased's Cinematic Records. On Undertaker's encouragement, Grell views a couple of Bizarre Dolls' Cinematic Records, and they are appalled to see that Undertaker has indeed connected fake records following the "End" mark for the bodies to mistakenly believe that life is still continuing. Undertaker further explains how Bizarre Dolls function, he admits that the Campania was merely an experiment to see what will happen when the same amount of humans and Bizarre Dolls are together.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 60, pages 11-19 Ronald and Grell decide to apprehend Undertaker, who is most likely a "deserter."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 60, page 20 Ronald and Grell attack Undertaker, but Sebastian kicks Ronald, saying that he would be in trouble if he were to let Grell and Ronald haul Undertaker away because Ciel wants to take Undertaker into custody as well for Queen Victoria's sake. They all then decide that whichever team is the fastest can take Undertaker. In subsequence, Ronald, Grell, and Sebastian attack Undertaker simultaneously.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 60, pages 21-26 While fighting, they discuss Grim Reapers' nearsightedness, and Grell points out that Undertaker must be at a disadvantage since he is not wearing any glasses. Grell is astonished that they are able to cut through Undertaker's sotoba, even though they could not before. Undertaker kicks Grell, and Ronald rushes over, but his glasses are thrown off by Undertaker. Grell tosses Ronald's glasses back to their rightful owner, but Sebastian knocks them away. Sebastian and Undertaker battle while Ronald retrieves his glasses with Grell next to him. Ronald and Grell mention that they are running out of time since the ship is tilting heavily, and they attack Undertaker head-on. Undertaker blocks their Death Scythes successfully, revealing his own and slicing them both with it. Ronald and Grell are shocked, with Ronald commenting that his Death Scythe should have been confiscated when he retired, and Undertaker implies that he smuggled it out with him.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 61, pages 3-14 Undertaker then destroys a pillar near where they are at, causing it to collapse on them.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 61, page 16 After a battle between Sebastian and Undertaker, where Undertaker manages to view Sebastian's Cinematic Record, the Campania begins tilting upward, causing great chaos and many deaths. Rian falls to his death, and Grell reaps his soul. While Grell fights Undertaker, Ronald fights Sebastian, "the weakened one."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 64, pages 6-10 When Grell is about to take a swing at Undertaker, Sebastian hurls a beaten Ronald at them, making them both crash into a wall.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 64, pages 17-19 As the Campania sinks and water floods the area they are fighting in, Undertaker splits the ship into two with his Death Scythe and escapes.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 64, pages 20-27 Later, William rescues an unconscious Ronald and Grell from the ocean, and he stomps on them to wake them up. After they wake, William tells them that they must collect the souls, and Ronald protests, pointing out their injuries, but William insists that they do their job and adds that, once they are finished, they must report to headquarters and immediately file a report on the "violator," Undertaker.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 65, pages 8-11 Trivia * According to [[The Butler, Casting a Vote|the official Kuroshitsuji character popularity poll]], Ronald is the fourteenth most popular character in the series, with 109 votes.June 2015 Issue of Square Enix's G Fantasy Magazine * Various character designs were created and discarded before Yana Toboso settled on Ronald's current design. One of these discarded designs was later reused for Cheslock.http://akumadeenglish.tumblr.com/post/149658496624/kuroshitsuji-trivia-cheslock-and-ronald * Yana Toboso and her assistants call Ronald "Ha●burgular" because his appearance and name remind them of Ronald McDonald.Downstairs with Kuroshitsuji, VIII References }} Navigation de:Ronald Knox pl:Ronald Knox es:Ronald Knox ru:Рональд Нокс fr:Ronald Knox pt-br:Ronald Knox it:Ronald Knox Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Grim Reapers Category:Circus Arc Category:Luxury Liner Arc Category:Kuroshitsuji II Category:Kuroshitsuji Musical